A ZaDR One Shot
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: "Zim, tell me what happened." "No!" Zim cried, pushing Dib away from him and looking up with teary eyes. "Now you tell me what's wrong, or I won't ever let you go." Zim watched Dib for a long time and licked his lips with his snake like tongue. "Alright." Came his reply, and Zim opened his mouth to speak. A ZaDR One Shot.


**My try at a ZaDR one shot. I know it's a cliché, but Zim finds out his mission is a fake, and Dib gets worried about him when he seems to grow sallow and depressed. I love ZaDR so much.**

Zim shouldered his PAK on, and stepped out of the base, watching the floor as he walked on to Skool.

He was pretty sure he should have devised some evil plan or something, so that the Dib-human would not get on his back, but he really did not feel like it at all.

Ever since the Tallest had told him that his mission was a joke, he couldn't bring himself to make any type of effort to try to take over the world.

He had gotten paler, he noticed when he looked at the mirror. And there was dark bags under his eyes.

When was the last time he had slept? He couldn't remember anymore.

When he finally got to the doors of the school, Dib immediately stepped up to him.

"Right, now where were you? And why do you look so awful?" Dib asked him, and Zim looked away from him.

"No reason, why would you care about the almighty ZIIIM?!"

"Hush!" Dib cried on impulse, and stepped back slightly. "Oh, I didn't mean…"

"That is alright." Dib stopped in shock.

Did Zim just… forgive him?

"What's wrong, then?"

Zim shot Dib a harsh glare. "Nothing of your concern!" And he ran off, back to his house and away from the Skool.

Dib followed on impulse, and Zim left the door open.

Like he had wanted Dib to follow him in.

"Hello Mary!" He heard the little robot thing say to him, but Dib ignored him and stepped up to Zim.

The door behind him slammed, and Zim took off his wig and contacts.

"Dib-human…. You don't need to know me anymore. I will not try to take over the earth."

Yeah, no, Dib was more than worried now.

Dib stepped forward and swiftly turned Zim around to look at him.

"Zim, tell me what happened."

"No!" Zim cried, pushing Dib away from him and looking up with teary eyes.

"Now you tell me what's wrong, or I won't ever let you go." Zim watched Dib for a long time and licked his lips with his snake like tongue.

"Alright." Came his reply, and Zim opened his mouth to speak.

"I called the Tallest a few days ago." Zim said softly. "They… they told me… I have no one left, Dib-monkey."

Dib ignored the insult and leaned a small ways closer as Zim spoke more with a quieter voice. "They've banished me, my mission was all a lie. Earth was never part of their plan. They just hated me… they just got rid of me."

He suddenly buried himself into Dib's chest and sobbed, drenching Dib's shirt, though Dib didn't really care.

He pulled Zim closer and said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry about what happened. How long has it been since you've slept?"

Zim opened his mouth, then snapped it shut with a click.

He shrugged weakly, leaning into Dib as he felt drained.

"Master hasn't slept since the transmission!" Gir cried happily. "When was the transmission?" Dib asked.

"The day before I disappeared."

Dib nearly choked on his air.

"That was 7 days ago!"

Dib finally realized how slim Zim had become.

"And how long since you've eaten?"

"Same time."

Dib gritted his teeth. "You need to eat, and sleep. You're killing yourself."

"Then it will be welcomed with open arms."

Dib's stomach clenched.

"You're trying to kill yourself?"

"Zim never said that, I just said I would not try to stop it." Came Zim's answer, and Dib looked down at the alien in his arms.

When had they started hugging?

Dib quickly let the alien go, and Zim looked down immediately, walking backwards.

"And you don't want me either. I have nothing."

Dib shook his head.

"I have nothing. I have no one." Zim walked backward more, back hitting the wall behind him.

Dib stepped forward and grabbed Zim's shoulders.

"You have me." And Dib pressed his lips to Zim's, and they stayed connected against the wall.

Zim moved his lips with Dib's.

Their bodies pressed together, hot breath on each other's skin.

They let each other go.

"And where does this leave us?" Dib asked in a quiet voice.

"I love you." Zim said impulsively.

They watched each other, and Dib answered, "I love you to."

"MARY AND MASTER ARE GOING TO MARRY!" Gir cried, and they glared at him, yelling, "GIR!" In unison.

**Not as good as I wanted it to be, or as long. But it's good, right? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
